What Are We Going To Do Today ?
by ArRuSwari96
Summary: "Takdir memang jahat padaku ya…kenapa ia membuat diriku lamban sekali jatuh cinta hmm?" / Satu Minggu Ternyata Cukup Membuat Dirinya Jatuh Cinta Pada Namja Itu/ EXO's FanFiction / KaiSoo FF /BoyXBoy a.k.a Yaoi / DLDR!/ [Teaser & Day - 1] / Special FF For Kai & Kyungsoo Birthday in One *Lol*
1. Teaser

A Fantasy – Romance Fanfict By

.: Author : **ArRuSwari96**

.

.

.

"A—Annyonghaseo…A—Aku yang hari ini bertugas sebagai caretaker…",Tanya namja yang berdiri depannya itu. "Apaa….benar ini rumahnya…?"

"Pergi…."

.

.

.

.: Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo [ _KaDi / KaiSoo_ ]

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti saja dari usaha konyolmu menjadi manusia…bukan kah dia terlihat enak ?"

.

.

.

.: Warning :.

Boy X Boy

Bahasa Kurang Baku,OOC,Alur cerita yang aneh (mungkin?).

Read by your own Risk

.

.

.

"Ma—Maaf….a—aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau sedang sakit kai"

"Tak apa apa…kau tak perlu khawatir….aku baik baik saja…."

.

.

.

.: Disclaimer :.

Story Credits by Author,

EXO by SM Entertainment

.

.

.

.

"Takdir memang jahat padaku ya…kenapa ia membuat diriku lamban sekali jatuh cinta hmm? Eomma kurasa kau benar….menjadi manusia sepenuhnya memang tidaklah mudah…."

Bulan hanya bersinar terang, mengingatkan eomma-nya—seorang werewolf perempuan yang jatuh cinta pada manusia normal, melahirkan dirinya ke dunia yang memiliki hal yang di dominasi kemampuan dan insting dari monster serigala yang terkenal mampu memakan seorang manusia dewasa hidup hidup dengan kejam

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _What are we gonna doing today ?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.: Author's Note :.**

Annyonghaseo!

Author ini balik lagi…uuu~~~ yeaaaa~~~

Balik lagi dengan FF Fluff dari OTP Beruang-Pinguin favorit author ini…setelah author memasuki masa libur semester akhirnya author bisa menuliskan FF ini fluff parah ini….inspirasi dari FF ini adalah dari alur game dengan nama "Hitogotchi" dengan "good" ending…

Yeah,game ini emang punya tiga ending (yang sudah author dapatkan semua..wkwk) dan ending yang lain adalah "bad" ending dan "middle" ending atau yang bisa author bilang "plain" ending (serius….datar pake banget….)

Jadi alur cerita ini adalah berdasarkan apa yang author pilih di game tersebut walaupun ada yang author ubah sedikit demi kenyamanan alur cerita FF so yeah kalau ada yang mendownload game tersebut gara gara FF ini yah bisa diikuti sih tapi kadang pola-nya juga berubah wks

Game ini gratis kok tapi kalau malas tapi kepo seperti apa alurnya bisa dilihat di video Let's play di youtube tapi biasanya cuman good sama bad ending yang di dapat wkwkwk…

So please support this FF and give a lots of love….

XOXO,

 _ **ArRuSwari96**_


	2. DAY - 1

"HAPPY KAISOO DAY! KAISOO SHIPPER!" – _**ArRusWari96**_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY ULTIMATE BIAS OF EXO! KIM JONGIN!" – _**ArRusWari96**_

.

.

.

 **DAY 1** \- _First Time We Meet_

.

.

.

 _ **Ting Tong Ting Tong**_

Kai menggerutu pelan dan melirik jam yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang dimana ia berada sekarang dan menunjukkan jam 8 pagi—jam yang terlalu pagi untuk Kai.

"Chakkaman…",kai hanya membalas datar—ia hanya menduga paling pengantar susu lagi yag mengirimkan tambahan botol botol susu untuk persediaan dirinya. Ia berharap ia akan mendapat stok double akibat badai hujan kemarin dan membuat dirinya uring uringan kemarin.

 _ **Cklek**_

Namun kai mendapat kejutan kecil hari itu. Ketika ia membuka pintu ia mendapati seorang namja mungil berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya itu. Disamping namja itu terdapat sebuah koper sedang berwarna biru dongker.

"A—Annyonghaseo…A—Aku yang hari ini bertugas sebagai caretaker…",Tanya namja yang berdiri depannya itu. "Apaa….benar ini rumahnya…?"

"Pergi…."

Namja di depannya itu hanya mem-pout-kan bibirnya—yang kai amati tampak seperti bentuk hati—dan tampak menatap jengkel ke arah dirinya,"Hey itu kasar sekali….kau tahu…"

Kai hanya memutar matanya malas. Ia tahu sebagai half-monster selama ia belum terlatih untuk mengendalikan insting monster maka akan ada "caretaker" yang akan menjaganya. Oh,sepertinya ia akan protes ke ahjussi itu nanti,bukannya ia sudah berjanji kalau minggu ini ia tak mau ada "caretaker" yang menganggunya.

"Tu—Tunggu dahulu….ka—kau…",Kyungsoo kini menatapnya dengan tatapan O_O saat ini,"Aahh…apa kau Kai ?"

Kai hanya menatap namja itu datar.

"A—Ah…Do Kyungsoo Imnida….Aku "Caretaker"-mu minggu ini…ini kali pertamaku ja—jadi kuharap kita bisa akrab nanti…",lanjut namja itu sembari tersenyum.

"Seharusnya….namja sepertimu jangan kemari eoh…",kata Kai yang lagi lagi dingin.

Kyungsoo hanya membalas perilaku Kai pada dirinya dengan hanya tersenyum,"Kau jangan kasar pada seseorang yang baru kau temui Kai….ah ya aku akan merapihkan barangku di lantai atas sebentar aku akan menemuimu nanti arra"

Bukannya menghadang Kyungsoo, Kai justru terdiam di tempatnya berdiri dan membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk sembari menarik koper miliknya dan menuju kamar di lantai 2 yang kosong dan memang umumnya untuk "caretaker" yang bertugas seperti mengenal nada bicara Kyungsoo yang mirip dengan seseorang yang ia kenal.

Kai yang memang sedang ingin bermalas malasan dan melupakan kejadian tadi hanya duduk di dekat teras taman belakang miliknya. Kai hanya menatap kolam air mancur yang menimbulkan suara aliran air yag sangat menenangkan kai. Tanpa kai sadari,Kyungsoo sudah duduk di samping kai.

"Jadi…",suara kyungsoo sedikit mengagetkan kai,"apa yang biasa kau lakukan bersama caretaker mu di hari pertama yang kau sukai?"

"Terserah padamu…",jawab Kai dengan nada malas

"eh? Maksudmu?",Tanya Kyungsoo agak kaget.

Kai hanya menghela nafas panjang,"aku agak sedikit malas memikirkan sesuatu untuk dilakukan…"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?"

"Boleh saja…."

"Umm….jadii….dimana keluargamu ?",Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang agak takut.

"Aku memakan mereka…"

Suasana mereka tiba tiba menjadi hening. Kai melirik kea rah Kyungsoo yang tampak sedikit shock. Entah kenapa Kai menyukai wajah kaget Kyungsoo saat ini—pertama kali ia melihat reaksi yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan.

"me—memakan mereka ? Ahahaha…I—Itu lucu Kai…."

Sejujurnya kai memang hanya menakuti—atau memeringati "caretaker" soal dirinya,toh baik keluarga appa maupun umma-nya tak ada yang menyukainya sama sekali. Dia memang sebatang kara semenjak eomma-nya tiada dan appa-nya meninggalkan dirinya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Entah kenapa,melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang tampak imut bagi dirinya membuat ia ingin melanjutkan godaannya itu,"Aku serius caretaker….kupikir caretaker biasanya akan melihat profil monster yang akan dirawatnya…"

"umm….e—entahlah sepertinya a—aku kurang teliti lagi membacanya…."

Oh,Kai sepertinya benar benar menyukai wajah panik Kyungsoo saat ini. Tunggu dulu apa ia tidak salah tadi ? menyukai ? apa benar ? Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat—menghilangkan kemungkinan perasaan tadi.

Kyungsoo sendiri tampak mengendalikan perasaannya tadi. Ia benar benar terlalu shock tadi.

"Jadi….",kini Kai yang memulai pembicaraan,"Kenapa kau mau menjadi "caretaker" ? kau tahu resiko-nya bukan ?"

Kai hanya mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo menandakan ia tahu resiko-nya. Kai mellirik kea rah Kyungsoo. Namja itu hanya menatap langit yang kini berwarna merah-oranye menandakan matahari yang akan bersembunyi dan akan digantikan oleh bulan yang nanti akan terlihat indah.

"Aku…ada alasan rahasia kai…"

"Oowhh…",kai menunjukkan ketertarikannya,"Alasan rahasia hmm ? Seperti apa ?"

"Kalau aku beritahu namanya bukan rahasia kai-ah…"

"Licik eoh…"

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa pelan. Entah kenapa kai lagi lagi merasa senang melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti itu—membuat namja itu semakin terlihat manis.

Kai dan Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol dan mungkin bisa dikatakan lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Kai merasakan hal yang lain dari Kyungsoo. Entahlah ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia merasa aneh daripada biasanya.

Ia bahkan menunggui Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu daripada dirinya.

"Jaljayo Kai…"

"Jalja Kyungsoo…"

 _ **SREEK**_

Kai tersenyum tipis pada saat Kyungsoo mendorong pintu geser kamarnya dan ia kemudian memasuki kamarnya dan bersiap tidur.

.

.

" _ **Kau melakukannya lebih baik dari sebelumnya,huh…**_ "

.

.

DAY - 1 **End**


End file.
